


Roses are Red, Roses are Blue

by MariStellata



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Platonic Relationships, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariStellata/pseuds/MariStellata
Summary: Many years  later they fulfilled their promise of reunion. Just a fluff piece.
Relationships: Garry/Ib (Ib)
Kudos: 14





	Roses are Red, Roses are Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Because english autocorrect doesn’t like Ib’s name for some dumb reason I’m going to be using the translation for her name which is ‘Eve’ so it won’t keep correcting her name to “it” or “is” . Sorry if that’s confusing, i hope to go through and fix it back to her regular name but in case you find I missed a few of those spellings that will be why if you’re wondering who the eve person is.

They meet again twenty years later. 

Ib’s now 29 and Garry’s in his late 30’s.

With long brown hair that has soft wavy curls, her eyes as red as ever and a smart red business skirt with a white blouse, Ib’s hopeful that her old friend remembers her when they meet for the reunion. She’s so much older she doubts he would be able to recognize her , its been so long. Garry has changed the most. His once lavender hairhas gone gray, his old blue trench coat is held together by more patches then original material, no longer looking as much blue as it does a Frankenstein project of mixed patterns and colors.He’s altered it so it still fits even though he isnt as skinny as he used to be. 

They had finally returned to the place it all began, the art gallery. While both had promised to meet again they had never discussed when and both figures the other must have forgotten or given up. So each goes to relive their own memories. 

Garry’s drawn to the same painting he’d always been drawn to, The Hanged Man.He finds himself wondering how little Ibturned out? He had known it hadn’t been a dream when they had bumped into each other after getting out of the art world... He guesses she probably would have forgotten the adventure. She was so young at the time...

Ib searches for a painting she hasn’t seen in wat feels like ages. She recalls it was named , Fabricated World, yet she can’t find it anywhere. Maybe the whole experience had been a dream after all... she continues around but noticing the Abyss of the Deep painting she can’t shake the feeling of sureness. It cannot have been fake...for her it was real so wether it happened in her head ornot she know she had experienced it somehow and that gave her hope. 

They bump into each other at the Embodiment of Spirit exhibit. Ib can’t help but tear up at the sight of the oversized rose sculpture. She’d probably never meet that kind older gentleman again, he had been so sweet and protective. She wishes they could have stayed in touch though she knows it’s a silly thought. It would have been strange for people with such an age difference to have been friends and would have creeped her parents out afterall no adult wants their daughters best friend to be some boy that had been twice their age. 

Garry sees a distraught woman and being the kind hearted individual he is he takes out a old but clean handkerchief from his coat pocket and offers it to the women for her to dry her tears only to be thrown into shock when she throws her arms around him and yells “GARRY!!!! Is that you?!” Other gallery goers give them glare about the noise but Ib doesn’t bat an eye too ecstatic to be reunited with her old friend.

Garry blinks before breaking into a smile.”Ib?! Is that you?! You’re all grown up! What’s such a sweet young lady as yourself doing at a dodgy old art gallery like this?” He chuckles when pokes at him. “ I’ll have you know I’m in my late twenties now so don’t you go treating me like a child! We made a promise remember?” They share a laughand decide to go get some tea and macaroons across the street to catch up so they won’t disturb the other gallery goers.


End file.
